


Are you sure?

by SusanSketchesanddoodles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanSketchesanddoodles/pseuds/SusanSketchesanddoodles
Summary: Phil leaves Dan for a short while, a few days.Dan decides to go to a café, since he's alone, and he could use the social interaction, since he won't be having any anytime soon.At the café Dan meets someone different.What will this special person do to Dan and Phil's lives?





	1. I'm so sorry *giggles*

Quite unusual for Dan, he actually woke up early today. Phil was going to see his family for a couple of days, and Dan decided to walk with him to the train station. it was about eight o’clock, which isn’t that early, but it was early for him! 

After Dan had seen his friend be taken away by the train, he left the train station and started to walk home.

Dan hadn’t yet eaten breakfast, and his stomach rumbled when he walked past a small café and saw the delicious cakes through the windows. He’d taken his wallet with him, so he might as well have some breakfast here.

It was a small café, properly locally owned. The exterior wasn’t much, but the interior was a lot more effort put into. One wall was completely bricks, with shelves with potted plants on them. the other walls were off-white with occasional decorations on them. 

Once he was done with admiring the interior, he stepped up to the counter and waited in line. There weren’t many people there. One man who was working on his computer, and the only other person there, other than the staff, was the person in front of him. 

Dan was looking through the menu when he heard some of the conversation of the barista and the person in front of him.

“So, you’re finally back, huh?” the barista asked. 

“Yup, took long enough. What, did you miss me?” They replied, leaning slightly towards the barista. 

“You’re literally the only interesting person who comes here regularly, Frankie.” The barista said, with her back turned to them.

“Aw, I’m flattered.” They replied, as the barista turned back towards them.

“There’s your dubble espresso, that will be three pounds fifty, please.” She said, as she held out her hand to receive the money.

The person gave her the money she asked for, and grabbed the cup she’d set on the counter before. 

“Thanks” They said, as they turned around, made brief eye-contact with Dan, and went to go and sit down at one of the tables. Dan honestly couldn’t make out their gender, they were wearing a grey and white butten up, black pants and black, nike shoes. Light brown short hair, with a kind face, and pretty green eyes.

“Hello, what can I help you with, sir?” The barista asked Dan, as she took his attention. 

“Hi, one black coffee, please.” He replied. He was abruptly taken out of his train of thought, and was slightly disorientated.

“Alright, coming right up!” She said, with an overwhelming amount of enthusiasm. She turned around, and started to make his coffee.

“I haven’t seen you around before, are you knew in the neighborhood?” The barista said, as she waited for the cup to fill. 

“No, I just don’t go to café very often.” Dan said back. He normally wasn’t a big fan of social interaction, but he could use it right now. Especially since he was going to be home alone for the next few days.

“That’s a shame, you should go more often. I could use some more fun faces on a regular basis.” She said with a smile on her face, as she gave him the coffee, “That will be three pounds, sir.” 

Dan gave her the money, said her goodbye and sat down at one of the empty tables.

He was tempted to immediately grab his phone, but he controlled himself and took a second to look around.

The café was quite pretty, but more importantly, it was quite and peaceful. That’s not something you come across too often in London.

He, somewhat unconsciously, started to stare at the same person he was behind in line. He didn’t notice though, until they did. 

They awkwardly made eye-contact with each other, until they lifted one eyebrow and started to awkwardly giggle.

Dan entire face turned red, he didn’t mean to be staring! He was just looking at the interior decorations, when his eye fell on them! 

Dan let his head fall in an effort to make himself deteriorate, but it didn’t work. And he didn’t dare to look back up again, until the barista started talking.

“Hey Frankie! Are you alright over there? You look like you can’t breath anymore!” She said, rather loudly.

When Dan finally looked up again, he saw them almost dying of laughter. Even the man who was so busy on his computer, was slighty giggling.

He had actually managed to embarrass himself in front of a whole café! Granted, it was a small café, but still! 

Dan made his way out of there. He grabbed his stuff of the table, and quickly walked away. 

“Wait! Wait, I didn’t mean it in such like that!” They yelled after Dan, as they ran after him. “I laughed because this always happens to me, I’m sorry.” 

Dan didn’t bother to answer. This only happened to him, not whoever they were. Dan only walked faster, making the shorter one almost run to keep up with him. 

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean it.” They pleaded. 

“It’s fine, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Dan said, as he slowed down his rapid pace. 

“It just came to me that I followed a random man, just to say sorry. Shit, I don’t know where I’m going.” They said, as they stopped walking on the London pavement. 

“You don’t know where you’re going?” Dan copied, laughing and giggling, “Don’t you live in London?” 

“Yes, but I always stay in my little bubble. So, not here.” Frankie said, looking awkwardly around. 

They had only walked a couple of streets away, and though Dan knew where they were, Frankie didn’t. 

“Third street right, then you’ll enter a long street, at the end you should be able to see the café again.” Dan said, as he turned around to face Frankie. 

“Oke, thanks.” They replied, with a awkward, but kind smile. They turned around, and started to walk away, but stopped and asked, “Are you coming back to the café, sometime soon?” 

“Why should I? I’ve been embarrassed in front of the whole café, and you expect me to return?” He asked, ironically. 

Frankie laughed at his remark, but their face hadn’t changed, it was still riddled in doubt. 

“Fine, I’ll come back tomorrow. Happy now?” He said.

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Frankie said, as they happily turned around and walked off.


	2. You really came!

As promised, Dan did come to the café the next day. But not without debating about it for an hour, beforehand. 

He woke up at, what for him was the morning, at about eleven o’clock. Then stayed in bed for ten minutes debating it in his head. When he finally did get out of bed, he took a (long) shower, and (slowly) made breakfast, still debating going. 

I mean, it’s not like he knew them. He didn’t have to do it, it’s not like he would be chased down by the police if he didn’t go...

But Frankie would be alone, waiting for him at the café…

Needless to say, one side didn’t give an overwhelming sense of guilt. And he went with that side. 

Dan, at almost half past twelve, exited his apartment to go to the café.

After a short while, he was standing before the café doors, again doubting whether it was worth it. He was steps away from the place where he wanted get away from so badly yesterday. 

After a few seconds of debating the options, for the millionth time today. 

It wasn’t a surprise which side won, again. 

Dan slowly and silently opened the door, and stepped inside of the café. It was the same as it was yesterday, though, it wasn’t like he expected the interior to change overnight. 

He stepped inside, hearing a little bell alert the bartender. Not the same bartender as yesterday, thankfully. A guy this time. Dan didn’t see Frankie anywhere, though “Hi, how can I help you, sir?” The bartender asked him.

“Do you have any recommendations?” He asked, taking in a big sigh. 

“I like the caramel latte, but you shouldn’t take it if you’re not a fan of sweet drinks.” Basing on Dan’s facial expression, the bartender guessed he didn’t really like sweet drinks. “Or maybe the dark chocolate latte? It’s the same idea as the caramel latte, but less sweet.” He added. 

“That sound good.” Dan said, “Hey, do you know Frankie by any chance?” 

“Yeah, of course.” the bartender said, with a smile on his face as though it was the most obvious question imaginable. He turned around, to start making Dan’s latte. 

“Why? Do you need ‘em?” He asked Dan. 

“Kinda, it’s kind of a long story. But, we were supposed to meet here.” Dan said awkwardly. 

The bartender laughed slightly, and turned around. “You know, I’ll be honest, I didn’t think he’d fall for someone like you.”

shocked Dan replied, “What?” 

“Yeah, I know, ‘you’re totally not on a date, it happened on accident’! I heard the whole story from Frankie, already.” the bartender said with a wide grin on his face, “I just wanted to see your reaction. I’ll call Frankie. He was here this morning, but left and told me to call ‘em if you really came.” 

the bartender gave Dan his drink, and said, “It’s on Frankie, he insisted. Go sit down, he’ll be here in a bit.” 

Dan muttered a ‘thanks’ under his breath, and went to sit down. 

That was a lot to process, Frankie was here before him. He wasn’t the one being stood up. That didn’t feel all to good, to Dan. He had to apologise to Frankie. Then there’s the fact that Frankie didn’t give up hope, and had a plan for if dan did show up when he wasn’t around. And then there’s his gender reveal, finally. 

Frankie, or at least the bartender, uses he/him pronounce. At least a bit of the mystery around Frankie was starting to unravel. 

After a while the little bell rang again. And, low and behold, there was Frankie standing in front of the door. He didn’t immediately look at Dan, though. He first looked at the bartender, waved at him, and said something Dan couldn’t quite catch. 

The bartender than said something back, and pointed at Dan. Which, even though it wasn’t a weird action, came as somewhat of a shock to Dan. 

Dan looked at the bartender with wide eyes, then looked at Frankie, and noticed his eyes on him. 

He gave Dan a funny, but kind smile, followed by a slight giggle. 

“Hi, how are you?” Frankie asked, walking towards the table Dan was sitting. 

“Fine, I guess.” Dan said, as he cautiously looked at him as he sat down opposite Dan. 

“Ok” Frankie said, with a hint of disbelieve in his voice. “Sorry, I have a bit of a weird question.”

“Hit me, I’ve been asked weird questions before.” Dan said back. 

“What’s your name? Mine’s Frankie.” He said.

“Dan, and I know.” Dan replied, without thinking to much of it.

“You do?” Frankie shot back, instantly.

Suddenly Dan became aware of how creepy that sounded. “I heard the bartender use it yesterday, that’s why.” He quickly added, looking absolutely terrified.

“Ok, sure.” Frankie added giggling. 

“I’m sorry, by the way. We didn’t set a time, so I just took my time coming here. I didn’t think about the fact the you might not even be here anymore.” Dan said.

“No need to apologise, you did nothing wrong.” Frankie said, kindly. 

“Ok, if we’re asking weird question, I have one too.” Dan said, sitting up straight again, for the first time since Frankie walked in. 

“A caramel latte and two muffins?” The bartender said, interupting their conversation. 

“Yes, thanks.” frankie quickly said, giving the bartender a small smile.

“Two muffins?” Dan asked him. 

“Yup, one for me,” Frankie said as he took one in front of him, “and one for you.” he said as he pushed one towards Dan. “I hope you like dark chocolate.” He added.

“Thanks.” Dan said, with a short giggle following.

“But, your question?” Frankie asked, after he took a sip of his caramel latte.

“O right, this is gonna sound weird, but,” Dan said, immediately regretting his decision to ask, “what pronounce do you use?” 

“Pronounce? Like my gender?” Frankie asked. 

“Well, yeah.” Dan said, awkwardly. 

“I use he/him pronounce. But I didn’t always, so I get your confusion.” He added. 

“Thanks, I just-- I didn’t want to get it wrong.” Dan said, trying to justify his question.

“No, I get it! Don’t worry, I’m happy you asked.” Frankie said, with a sincere smile.


End file.
